Thankfully
by Nana Evans
Summary: Silly sweet song fic with the Brazilian song "Ainda Bem" by Vanessa da Mata. It's short and sappy, but it's my first attempt in English, so please be nice with me.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry and Draco belong to JK, I'm just having a little fun with them.

Warning: If you haven't noticed, this is slash, male/male relationship. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Thankfully

I wake up with the Sun on my face. The bed is empty, as always, you've waken up before me but I can still feel your presence: your side of the bed is warm and your scent is laced on the pillow.

I hear the sound of water coming from the bathroom and I feel tempted to join you. But morning laziness wins and I stay right here on our bed, waiting for you to get out of shower with your black and unruly hair all wet and a towel around your waist.

I smile when I think about our routine. Every day we do the exactly same thing, but I will never grow tired of it. I would be completely lost without you by my side. You're the constant that makes me live.

"_Ainda bem/Thankfully_

_Que você vive comigo/You live with me_

_Por que senão/Otherwise_

_Como seria essa vida/How this life would be?_

_Sei lá, sei lá.../I don't know, I don't know..."_

You get out of the bathroom exactly like I thought you would and with the world's must beautiful smile to go with it. There isn't any way to _not_ admire the beautiful being in front of me.

-Dray, honey, close your mouth.

Now you have a mischievous smile on your face, that one smile you save just for me. I cross my arms and pout, just for the pure joy of seeing you laugh about it.

I watch as you get yourself dressed and come sit by my side. You play with my hair and I lay down on your lap and I think that nothing can be more perfect. Once somebody told me that perfection was to have someone to hug on a cold night. Personally, I think that hugging you is perfection, it doesn't matter if it's night or day or if it's cold or hot.

"_Nos dias frios/In the cold days_

_Em que nós estamos juntos/In which we are together_

_Nos abraçamos sob o nosso conforto/We hug each other in the confort_

_De amar, de amar.../Of love, of Love..."_

I remember when we fell in love, still in the middle of the war. I was scared to death every time you went to a battle. And I went completely crazy when you got unconscious in the Final Battle. Seeing you lying donw like that hurt me more than all the wounds I had. But when you woke up and smiled to me, I felt all pain go away. You made me feel so good, I didn't even felt the curse that hit me on the back. After that, the next thing I remember was waking up in St. Mungus on a room full of flowers, one for each hour I was there. I didn't even noticed the flowers. You were there taking care of me and that was all that matters

"_Se há dores tudo fica mais fácil/If there is pain everything gets easier_

_Seu rosto silencia e faz parar/You face silent it and make it stop_

_As flores que me manda são fato/The flowers that you send me are proof_

_Do nosso cuidado e entrega.../Of our care and surrender..."_

-Are you dreaming, Draco? - you ask laughing.

-I was Just thinking...- though to see you smiling like that is pretty close to a dream

-And can I know of what were you Mister thinking?

-Of you.

You smile and Kiss me. The world could end right now and I would die a happy man, but I hope it doesn't. I want to kiss you a couple more times. Because you're the only one that can make me crazy with only a kiss and that craziness seems the most right thing in the whole world. And like my mind and heart are not enough, you claim my body as well. Not that I'm complaining. You're the best part of me.

"_Meus beijos sem os seus não dariam/My kisses without yours wouldn't do_

_As noites chegariam sem paixão/The night would come without passion_

_Meu corpo sem o seu uma parte/My body without yours would be a part_

_Seria o acaso e não sorte.../It would be chance, not luck..."_

-You have to get ready, love. It's already late.

-Do I really have to get up? It's so good here...- I hug your legs, enjoying my last minutes on your lap

You laugh of my childish and get up. You kiss my forehead and go down stairs, leaving me alone with my silly and romantic thoughts.

While I take my shower I think about how lucky I was to find you. So many things separated us: family, friends, our strong tempers, our pride and jealous ex-girlfriends

I have fun recording Weasley's face in the beginning. Now I'm his children's godfather. It wasn't easy, but we got over our differences for you. Because in the end, everybody loves you. And for some reason you Love me, and for that I'll be forever grateful.

I go down to our living room that by now is already full of people, most of them with red hair. While I go down the stairs, the room falls silent and you smile and wave to me. You look gorgeous like that, dressed on white just like me.

I go through the corridor made of people, walking towards you and officer. We make our vows and exchange rings in front of all those people and under their blessings. Our family

We receive their congratulations side by side, with your arm around my waist. We both have these silly grins on our faces. When we finally sit down between our friends to celebrate, I laugh.

-What are you laughing about, Dray?

-Have you ever notice Just how lucky we are? I mean, here are we, against all odds and with everybody's support. That's a lot of good luck

-No, Draco, it isn't luck. It's love.

I agree with you. After all I didn't suffered in the war because of luck. I suffered because I love Harry I-Saved-The-World Potter. And I'm really glad for it.

When you kiss me, making people cheer and taking my breath away, I realize for the thousandth time that that's what I want for the rest of my life. And that all the bumpy roads that we took were just served to bring us to each other. To bring us to love.

"_Nesse mundo de tantos anos/In this world of many years_

_Entre tantos outros/In between so many others_

_Que sorte a nossa, hein?/How lucky were we, right?_

_Entre tantas paixões/In the middle of so many passions_

_Esse encontro, nós dois, esse amor/This meeting, the two of us, this love_

_Entre tantos outros/In between so many others_

_Entre tantos anos/Through so many years_

_Que sorte a nossa, hein?/How lucky were we, right?_

_Entre tantas paixões/In the middle of so many passions_

_Esse encontro, nós dois, esse amor/This meeting, the two of us, this love_

_Entre tantas paixões/In the middle of so many passions_

_Esse encontro, nós dois, esse amor./This meeting, the two of us, this love."_

The End

Liked it? Didn't liked it? Want to see more? To many grammar mistakes?

Let me know what you think by giving this poor author a review!


End file.
